finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
High Jump
.]] '''High Jump' , also known as Boost Jump, is a variation of the normal Jump, and is essentially a more powerful version. A similar attack exists called Double Jump. Appearances Final Fantasy IV In Final Fantasy IV Advance, Jump can be upgraded to Double Jump by equipping the Dragoon Gloves. Double Jump does double the damage of a normal jump, and Kain comes down in 25% of the time. Double Jump has a Charge Time of 5. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Double Jump is a Band ability that allows Kain and Ceodore to attack from the air simultaneously. Final Fantasy VI In the same vein of boosting or enhancing the Jump command, equipping the Dragon Horn relic will allow the wearer to either jump twice (75% chance), three times (18.75% chance), or four times (6.25% chance). Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- High Jump is a Command Materia that, when used, allows Zack to jump high into the air and come back down seconds later to deal massive damage in a wider vicinity, a step above the Jump Materia. High Jump costs 38 AP to use. It can be created via Materia Fusion by upgrading the Jump Materia. Final Fantasy IX High Jump is a support ability for Freya that increases the damage of her Jump command. Freya learns High Jump from the Dragon Mail for 75 AP and it takes 4 magic stones to equip. : Base = Atk Pwr - Target's Defence[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] : Bonus = Str ... [(Lv + Str) / 8 + Str : Damage = Base * (Bonus * 2) Final Fantasy XI High Jump is gained at level 35 for Dragoons. When used, the Dragoon will immediately make a jump action and when doing this, will lose an undetermined, but considerable amount of enmity. The Dragoon then has a chance of hitting with his jump attack. This attack does about normal damage. The Dragoon may perform this action once every three minutes. When used in combination with Spirit Surge, the dragoon will lower the enemy's TP by an amount proportional to his damage. Ability Enhancing Equipment * Wyrm Brais: Increase the enmity loss for this effect. * Barone Corazza and Barone Cosciales: Increase the TP gained from this action by +2 each or +3 from the high quality versions. Final Fantasy XII Ba'Gamnan is able to use High Jump. Final Fantasy Type-0 High Jump is an ability for Nine. Using it, he leaps into the air and stays there for several seconds, until landing onto the ground with a blast. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Double Jump is a support ability. Selkies have the ability, but Scratch Cards have the chance to give Double Jump to every team mate. Bravely Default High Jump is an Acrobatics ability learned by Valkyries at job level 9. The character jumps out of the screen and comes hurtling down in the next turn, dealing three times (or 4.5 times if a spear is equipped) the damage of a normal attack. It costs two additional BP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Boost Jump is a Fusion Ability that deals large amount of damage by jumping down from the air. It is exclusive to the Warriors of Darkness and costs 10 MP to use. Boost Jump requires the character to have Warrior's Enrage and Dragoon's Jump learned. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper High Jump is Dragoon's default Soul Break which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals ranged damage to one target equal to 210% damage potency of a conventional attack. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon High jump is a stronger version of jump, and does damage 3 grids away from the player. Gallery References Category:Support abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Bravely Default Abilities